For my happiness
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: David has lost himself. Karl has forgotten where his heart belongs. Chista is all alone. Marlion is falling apart and all the while the world around them is changing has they grow. [Miniseries based]


_Disclaimers: I don't own Dinotopia. Though the thought of just having it be real is kind of cool. I don't own anything but the idea for this story and the ability to make the characters to what I want them to do within reason. Cough_

_I'm going to warn you now that this is from the Miniseries not the book. I've been trying to get a hold of the books but can't find them anywhere. As such, this story starts after the last episode when they realize the portal is missing._

_If you haven't seen the series or the movie or even read the books, I advise you to turn away right now, before you realize something that you didn't want to. Ex. Spoilers for earlier and later episodes. Ext._

_This actually came out of my mind this morning; I found out only today that the series had been cancelled on a cliffhanger. God…..So I decided to put my skills to the test and see if I could write something other then Harry Potter for once. I apologize that this part is a bit short though. It's kind of late and I'm still working out some ideas._

_Anyway, read and reviews are always nice._

_P.S/ I'm wondering if Ramona is actually spelt Romona….I didn't know so I left it as the former._

**

* * *

Part one: A change of hearts**

David glanced across the canyon. All his life he had wanted to be alone, all his life he had just wanted to be wanted by someone, to be respected by his father and thought of as something more then a mere bookworm. Dinotopia had given him that chance but at what cost? He was to give up his family, his old life to become something, to make a difference in a society that wouldn't understand the love of football or war. All the years of learning about the wars in school and feeling the pain of being an outsider had past but the nights of staying up late with his mom reading to him just so he wouldn't worry about the next day remained engraved in his memories.

He was supposed to be helping Rosemary and his father find the portal but did he really feel like he wanted to loose them? Did he really want to let go of the only people in his life that loved him from the beginning? He'd already given up his mother for this world, this peace and hope, was he willing to let them go as well. How could he just act like his family didn't matter to him, that a home mattered more.

The words that his father had said earlier that week still remained engraved in his memory. The words that brought him to the conclusion that family were more important then anything in this world. That blood was thicker then water.

Eyes scanning the skies he looked for Freefall, only to find him flying in circles, just as David was; both spinning in confusing directions.

"If only it were that easy." He said sadly, watching has Freefall made his way out of the loop and continued teaching the smaller albino to fly.

"What could be easier?"

Blinking, David turned to come face to face with Ramona Denison. "Nothing. I've just been thinking is all." He said quickly, and then to cover up added, "about the por-" he paused for a moment realizing he had just let slip to her about something that wasn't suppose to be mentioned at all to any other Dinotopians. "I don't know what I was thinking about really."

Ramona looked at him inquisitively for a second then walked just beside him so she could lean against the railing over the canyon. "I've heard that Rosemary has finally announced your brother Karl was well. Some miracle herb? Or something more?" she seemed to be looking at him more serious then ever before.

"Just a herb. She knew a supplier. He just had to take it for a month to get rid of the poison and whatnot."

"Of course," Ramona said, turning around and leaning her back against the railing now.

"What about you?" he asked, "What makes you think it was something else?"

"Oh nothing really." She replied, drawing her eyes away from him and looking around the city. "It's just something I heard Christa say."

"Christa?" he whispered more to himself has he stood in shock. "What would she know about his being sick other then what the rest of you know?"

"You should ask her yourself if you're so curious David. I won't have you thinking ill of another Skybax rider." With that Ramona pushed herself away from the railing and headed back towards the head office.

David just stood looking at the ground in silence. "What could Christa know about the other world." He said to himself. "She can't have learned much without one of us telling her unless Le Sage…" he paused thinking about the outsider's way. Of course, she would never go out of her way to Canyon City if she could help it. Le Sage was rather keen to keeping to her own territory and the Tavern. So who could have told Christa? How did she find out?

* * *

Karl ran a hand through his hair. This was just perfect. Here he was about to go home and the portal had gone missing. How many late good-bye's would he have to say now? How much more pain could he put onto Marion and Twenty-Six. To put on his father even.

Frank Scott had actually managed to take the news quite well. He was in fact trying to help Rosemary to find it but going about the task quite happily. It was almost as if the thought of having to stay a few more days wasn't too bad. Just like he had managed to get Le Sage to help him.

Why she hadn't stayed in the real world when she went with David was beyond him. She hated the Dinosaurs but still she couldn't seem to stay in their world where they were to be 'supposedly' extinct. It was hard for him to understand what was going on in her head. It was as if she was happy deep down inside, and that frightened him beyond belief. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to know what she was thinking. That he no longer understood her. That he was somehow tainted by the ideals of Dinotopia. Not that it was a bad thing; just the thought of being someone that didn't believe in defending themselves with weapons wasn't something that appealed to him.

Going home was the only thing that kept him going. The thought of being able to sleep on a good mattress and watch television in the safety of his own home without the threat of another bug trying to kill him and not having a cure. What if he got sick again here and they didn't have the medicine then? Without the portal he wouldn't be able to get well again.

Twenty-six moved to his leg and nudged him, squeaking twice to show that she was glad he was still there.

"Yeah, I know. I'm here for a bit longer Twenty-six."

There was Marion of course. The one thing that had managed to make the stay here enjoyable for him. To have someone that he felt he could tell almost anything to. To connect with a person as wonderful and talented as her and not have his parents wonder about the relationship has if it were inhuman or distasteful. His father had been happy when Karl had told him that Marion would be coming along with them back home. So why did she have to be unable to go? Why couldn't she just get it through her head that he wanted her to come and experience his world if only for a little while.

He shook his head. "She's just being stubborn."

"All women are stubborn."

Karl didn't have to look up to know his father had just entered the room. "Marion is just confused. They all are. Women are just one ball of confusion and it's no use trying to understand them until they allow you too."

Frank always did have his way with words, even after having two wives, and still managed to make himself look good in front of anyone.

"Marion is supposed to be easy to understand though. We've talked together, we know everything about each other with the exception of everything I've seen in my past." Karl muttered.

"Just give her some time and she'll talk to you again. She just doesn't know what it's like to want to go home when you've been somewhere foreign for so long. All she's known is this Dinotopia and it's Dinosaurs. She'll never know what it's like to have a car, or go on a roller coaster like we can."

"She could come though. Even just for a little bit if she really wanted to." Karl spat, lightly tapping Twenty-six so that she would leave the room so they could talk seriously. "I know now that she doesn't really love me."

Frank frowned, then reached out and patted Karl's shoulder. "If that's what you want to believe that's fine by me."

TBC...


End file.
